Reversed
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: After a long day, Robin is laying on his bed, thinking about his parents, but what happens to Robin after a bad encounter with slade turns him into a kid? one word: Reversed. Better than it sounds! I promise!
1. smoke screen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or this song, This is based on the story Oh, Baby! written by TitanFan1 that story was fantastic! this version is dedicated to Mrs. Kendrick, LG, Bee, Kat and Bubbles. Enjoy!_

It was a bright and sunny day in Jump City. It was also an entirely normal day for the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over their video game and meat and tofu, Raven read a book and then began to meditate, Starfire was making a strange tamaranian breakfast, and Robin was in his study. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Said Robin, still focusing on his work. The automatic door opened and there was Starfire, standing with a plate of Bacon and eggs in her hands

"I brought you some breakfast, considering the fact that you missed it _again_." Starfire said as she put the meal on his desk.

"Thanks, Star." Said Robin, a hint of worry cracking his voice.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah... everything is fine Starfire, thanks." He said, not even bothering to look up. Starfire just looked at him hesitantly for a moment, and then slowly left his room.

_later..._

Starfire sat atop the roof of titans tower. The wind whisked her hair every which way as she sang into the melting sunset:

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do _

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
With one days ride  
Will have covered more  
Distance than me

But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to

Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings 

little did she know, Robin was listening from behind. He couldn't help but overhear, because he was comming onto the top of the roof to watch the sunset. Starfire looked at him and blushed. Neither of them said a word, only silence awnered their questions.

_That night..._

Robin lie awake in his bed, wondering about his parents. The dark thoughts that were etched into his mind were only allowed to come out at night, and his parents were one of those thoughts. Their images and screams were etched in his head. It had been that way for six years. Robin couldn't help but think about the song Starfire was singing earlier that day.

_And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

Robin began to think of his own father, the memories and things they shared. Just then, the alarm rang. Robin leaped out of bed and raced to the common room. It was Slade.

"Titans, Go!" Robin called out. The titans attacked, but in two minutes, Robin was the only one that was left standing.

"Robin, I understand you want to re-live your childhood." Slade remarked as he threw a large disk at Robin. The disk hit it's target head-on. A mountian of smoke swirled around Robin. Then, he passed out.

**Oooh, what's gonna happen to Robin? well, stay tuned, I plan on updating soon! until then, peace!**

**-ttfan111robstar1**


	2. Richard who?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, This is based on the story Oh, Baby! written by TitanFan1 that story was fantastic! this version is dedicated to Mrs. Kendrick, LG, Bee, Kat and Bubbles. Enjoy!_

When the other titans awoke, they saw their leader knocked out. Cyborg asked if Starfire would carry Robin back to the tower and to his room. She agreed as they left. Slade had escaped when everyone was knocked out, so they had no reason or way to pursue him. An hour later, after the titans had gotten home and Starfire had put Robin on his bed, all the titans dropped everything they were doing when they heard a small cry ring through the tower. They all listened carefully and decided to investigate. They listened intently and followed the sounds. However, they could not tell which way the noises were coming from, so they decided to split up. Starfire took the bedrooms, Beast Boy searched the living room, Raven Searched the garage, and Cyborg searched the kitchen. Finally, they, or, rather Starfire, found what was making the noise. She was in Robin's room, and she saw a little five year old boy hiding under the desk. Starfire crouched down to the boy's eye-level and said,

"Do not be afraid of me little boy, I will do you no harm." The little boy slowly crawled out from the corner of the desk.

"Please, what is your name?" Starfire asked, smiling to make the boy a little more comfortable.

"M-my name is R-richard Grayson." the boy said in a peepy voice. There was something so familiar about him, but Starfire couldn't figure out what it was. She shrugged it off for the moment.

"Are you hungry, Richard?" She asked cautiously. Richard nodded, but before they exited the room, Richard said,

"You don't have to call me Richard, my parents call me Robin." Starfire just stared there for a moment, then took the boy to the living room.

"Friends, I have located the cause of the strange noises we have been hearing, please report to the living room now!" Starfire said in a nervous voice. The other titans were there in less then a minute. They were all staring at Richard.

"Friends, I wish to introduce Richard- er- Robin." Starfire exclaimed, the other titans eyes were as big as a computer. Cyborg ran to the computer an did a people search for Richard Grayson. They all stared at the image that appeared on the screen. It was Robin.

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. Special thanks to Bee or Sorina for helping me create ideas for this chapter! Happy birthday to Sorina on 11/3, and happy St. Patricks day! Please **

**Review,**

**Review,**

**Review! **

**thanks,**

**ttfan111robstar1**


	3. A New Mom?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, This is based on the story Oh, Baby! written by TitanFan1 that story was fantastic! this version is dedicated to Mrs. Kendrick, LG, Bee, Kat and Bubbles. Enjoy!_

"Whoa..." they all said in unison. then they all stared at the little boy, who was hiding behind Starfire with large eyes peeking out behind her. Starfire out her arm around the boy and said,

"Should we not be helping Richard?" The other titans were still in shock, but nodded slightly. Cyborg looked up more information on the boy's parents, Beast Boy was sleeping, Raven was meditating, and Starfire was playing with Robin. Cyborg told Starfire a little more about Robin. He told her that his parents were deceased, that he grew up at Haleys Circus in Gotham City and that he and his parents had been trapeze artists, and that one day, during one of the shows, the rope broke. Starfire was a bit saddened by this, but then thought, _I must help Robin, but how?_ Raven provided an answer.

"Be his mother." She said. Starfire just stared at her for a moment, but then nodded, respect and gratefulness on her face. Starfire accepted her new motherly roll happily. She had good maternal instincts, and was a perfect fit for the job. She didn't mind waking up in the middle of the night, she liked it. Sometimes Raven would read him a story, or Beast Boy would tell him some cheesy jokes.

However, Starfire did not realize that if she was going to be Robin's mother, she would have to give up crime fighting. The first time the alarm sounded during her new motherhood was when Billy Numerous was Robbing the bank. Starfire was just about to fly out the door, when she heard as mall voice say,

"Where are you going?" It was Robin.

"Nowhere." said Cyborg as he motioned for Starfire to come closer.

"Star, you can't leave," Cyborg started, "You can't leave Robin here by himself!"

"Oh, alright." Starfire said, a little disappointment showing in her voice and on her face. She then looked to Robin, who had a scared and timid look on his face. Starfire felt some sympathy for him. He seemed really afraid when she was about to leave, and she wondered why. Then, Starfire remembered Cyborg telling her that Bruce Wayne was never there at the house, leaving Richard by himself in the mansion. She let a small, sad sigh escape her before she looked down to Robin again. He reached his arms up to her, still a sad look on his face. Starfire smiled at him as she picked him up and ruffled his hair. _Maybe being a mom isn't so bad _she thought as she headed up to the roof, watching the sunset melt beneath the city as it changed the sky to a deep crimson. And they looked into a brighter tomorrow.

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. Special thanks to Bee or Sorina for helping me create ideas for this chapter! Happy birthday to Sorina on 11/3, and happy St. Patricks day! Please **

**Review,**

**Review,**

**Review! **

**thanks,**

**ttfan111robstar1**


	4. silence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, This is based on the story Oh, Baby! written by TitanFan1 that story was fantastic! this version is dedicated to Mrs. Kendrick, LG, Bee, Kat and Bubbles. Enjoy!_

The next morning, Starfire woke up bright and early. She yawned and stretched as she thrust open her curtains. She left her room and then took a quick peek into Robin's. She saw him sleeping soundly as he clutched a teddy bear in one arm. Starfire smiled and then continued on to the kitchen. Raven was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking a cup of herbal tea while Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video Game. Starfire waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed her jar of zorka berries and her plate of fresh glorg. As she started to grind the berries into a juicer, she noticed how Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't arguing about meat and tofu that morning. She said nothing of the subject, but merely giggled.Soon, her zorka berry juice was squeezed and was on the table. She ate in silence and was happy. At around nine or ninethirty Robin awoke. Starfire saw him come through thecorridor to the living room and greeted him with a smile. He gave a small smile and waved to her before sitting down to a breakfast of frosted flakes. There were no word spoken at the table. The silence spoke for itself.

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. sorry it was so short! I have a bad case of writers block!and happy St. Patricks day! Please **

**Review,**

**Review,**

**Review! **

**thanks,**

**ttfan111robstar1**


	5. An Old memory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, This is based on the story Oh, Baby! written by TitanFan1 that story was fantastic! this version is dedicated to Mrs. Kendrick, LG, Bee, Kat and Bubbles. Enjoy!_

That afternoon, Richard sat atop the roof, just as he had before his transformation. He stared at the tall skyscrapers that clouded the city skies. He wondered about one thing: He looked nothing like starfire, so who _were _his parents?

"Richard! I have a surprise for you!" Starfire yelled. Richard ran to the garage and boarded the T-car. Soon they arrived at the circus in Gotham city. _I remember this place!_ Richard thought as he ran out of the car towards the entrance.

"Mr. Haley!" Richard yelled. A gray-haired man trotted into the room. Utter shock, then a smile spread on his face as Richard ran toward him. Starfire then entered the tent and looked at Richard as she walked toward him. She ruffled his hair as he faced her as Starfire shook hands with the gray haired man. Starfire then saw Richard swinging on the trapeze, doing the famous Grayson quadruple somersault. Starfire took a deep breath of relief when he landed and climbed down.

"Richard, don't you do that again!" Starfire scolded as she hugged him.

"But I love it! it's my calling!" Richard countered.

"No!" Starfire yelled, her voice coated with a rising anger.

"I want to do that again NOW!' Richard yelled, anger rising far higher then Starfire's. (A/N: Remember: Robin is 5 now!)

"Now, now, now!" Richard screamed as he practically fainted of anger. he fell to the ground still screaming, and now kicking his legs. He kicked them so hard, a cloud of dust arose from the sand. Then, Richard stopped as he saw a stain on the sand. He walked over to the stain. there were two dents in it. Richard then began to cry. Starfire glanced over to him, an angry glance, but when she saw Richard crying and her face softened. Richard kicked harder than before and another cloud of dust arose, but clouded the enterance. Just then, a figure came out of the dust. It was a woman, with dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a crimson circus costume. She picked up Richard and cradled him in her arms. Richard Looked up at the woman and then stopped crying. Starfire sensed that this woman might as well have been his mother. She looked so _familliar_. Then, It hit her like a ton of bricks, that woman _was_ his mother! Starfire stared in utter shock, her jaw dropping practically to the floor.

"Hello." A voice said.

******W************ell, I hope you liked the chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. sorry it was so short! Please **

**Review,**

**Review,**

**Review! **

**thanks,**

**ttfan111robstar1**


End file.
